Ma Chao and I
by FelicioDoroyu
Summary: Mainly Ma Chao and Lady Dong's love story. Modified a lot from the real history. Includes Ma Yunlu, Ma Chao's fictional sister. Thank you for reading!


It was New Year's Eve and the families from where I lived celebrated it together. There was Ma Chao's huge family, my family, Pony's (a friend of mine, I called her 'Pony' because she likes ponies very much) family and many more. It was crowded but the atmosphere is nice and I was happy seeing many people smiling, laughing and having a great time.

My big brother who was far older than me and wasn't really close to me was helping my family for the preparations and I was only left to talk with Ma Yunlu, Ma Chao's sister. From all the families in the village, I was most close with the Ma family, especially Ma Yunlu, Ma Chao and Ma Dai.

When I was talking with Ma Yunlu, Ma Dai came to us. "Yunlu, Miss Dong, have you seen Ma Chao?" he asked.

"No, I haven't seen him, cousin Ma Dai. What do you need him for?" Ma Yunlu asked.

"That's too bad. I guess I need to look for him, uncle Ma Teng told me to find Ma Chao and meet him and it's something important." Ma Dai replied.

"Let's search for him together, Ma Dai. Little Yunlu and I will search near my house and you will search near your house, okay?" I said.

Ma Dai smiled. "Okay then, thank you for helping me!" he said happily as he started to search around his house. I pulled Ma Yunlu's hand and started searching near my house.

After a long time of searching, Ma Yunlu and I finally found Ma Chao. He was talking to Pony, but I can see Pony looking a little worry and shy, not like usual. Before Ma Yunlu shouted Ma Chao's name, the both of us hid behind the bushes to hear what Pony and Ma Chao are saying.

"You are going to tell me something, is that true?" Ma Chao said to Pony.

Pony could only blush and look worried. "Yes, that is true. But I am afraid what I am going to say will only make me sad and angry."

"It's okay; just say what you should say." Ma Chao replied.

Pony stayed silent for a moment, and then with full courage she said, "My friends said that you should express your feelings and let the person you love what you feel." She took a deep breath. "That is why I want you to know that I love you, Ma Chao. I know we're only little kids but I've been looking at you all this time and I want to say that I have a crush on you…" she continued.

All of us were very shocked after hearing what Pony said. Ma Chao looked very shocked and Ma Yunlu was also shocked that she also screamed but I was able to close her mouth before any sound came out of her mouth.

"Thank you for telling me that, Pony… But I think we better just be friends, I like the way we are now… Besides, I have a crush on someone else…" Ma Chao rejected shyly and then he bowed. "I'm very sorry!"

"It's okay; you don't need to bow…" Pony said. "By the way, who is that person you are chasing after? I swear I won't tell anyone about that…"

Ma Chao blushes and took a deep breath. "It's Dong… I think I have a crush to Miss Dong…"

We all became shocked again after hearing what Ma Chao said. I never noticed that he had a crush on me; he was very kind to everybody…

"Dong is much kinder and prettier than me…" Pony said. I could see from her face that she was disappointed, but she smiled after that. "Well then, I guess I have to compete with Dong to get you and thank you for making me feel more relieved letting you know how I feel!"

Ma Chao smiled too. "Yes, it does not mean it's the end, Pony." He replied.

Pony started to giggle. "You're just like Dong, starting to call me 'Pony'…" she said. "Okay then, see you at the party after the New Year's countdown!" she continued as she walked away and search for her parents.

"See you later, Pony…" Ma Chao said. A few minutes later Ma Dai came running and stopped when he saw Ma Chao.

"Ah! Finally I found you, cousin! Uncle Ma Teng wants to talk to you; he is waiting for you." Ma Dai said.

"Okay then, thank you for telling me, cousin!" Ma Chao said as he ran to find his father.

After Ma Chao left, Ma Dai was alone. He felt something suspicious and then he looked at the bushes and said, "I know you're hiding behind the bushes, please come out."

Hearing what Ma Dai said, Ma Yunlu and I came out. Ma Dai looked surprised seeing us coming out of the bushes. "You were supposed to tell Ma Chao that uncle Ma Teng was waiting for him, not spying on him like that…" Ma Dai said, upset.

"Cousin, Pony is in love with big brother! But big brother rejected her and he said he is in love with Miss Dong!" Ma Yunlu shouted.

"Oh really!? Did cousin really say that he is in love with Miss Dong!?" Ma Dai said, surprised.

"Well, what little Yunlu said is really true, Ma Dai… I can't believe Ma Chao had those feelings to me…" I replied nervously.

Ma Dai thought for a second and then he got an idea. "Miss Dong, if Ma Chao asked you where I am, tell him I am taking care of little Yunlu. Have fun with him!" he said as he took Ma Yunlu's hand and left me alone.

"You mean I have to find Ma Chao and spend my time with him now?" I replied nervously, but Ma Dai and Ma Yunlu already disappeared.

I went back to where my family is alone and I saw Ma Chao talking with his father. After a while, Ma Chao finished talking with his father and went to me. "Hello Miss Dong! Where are Ma Dai and Yunlu by the way?"

"Umm… Ma Dai said he was taking care of little Yunlu…" I said.

"I see… So it is just the two of us then…" Ma Chao replied, blushing. Looking at Ma Chao was never the same after I knew he had a crush in me.

"Where are Pony and the others?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Umm, I guess she is helping her parents and the other families preparing for the New Year's party after the countdown…"

Rather than just being alone just with Ma Chao, I got an idea. "Ma Chao, let's help Pony and other's for the party!"

"Ah, okay then…" Ma Chao replied as we walked to where Pony was.

When we arrived at where Pony was, Pony waved at us happily. "Dong! Ma Chao! Come here to help us?"

"Yup, Pony. Is there anything we could do?" Ma Chao replied.

"There are lots of things you could do, you could prepare the glasses, pour the drinks, carry the meat buns, and much more…" Pony said as we all prepared for the party.

After a lot of hard work, the preparations were finally finished.

"Thanks to Miss Dong and Ma Chao here, our work is already finished and we still have plenty time before the New Year's countdown! While waiting for the countdown, please do stay here and wait for the celebration!" Pony's mother said happily.

"We're glad we could be a great help, but we're sorry that we have to go to another place before the countdown. We'll be back after the countdown, we promise!" Ma Chao said as he pulled my hand and went somewhere.

"Ma Chao, where are we going?" I asked as we walked through an uphill road with lots of trees around it.

"You'll see it for yourself, Miss Dong…" Ma Chao replied.

After a few minutes, we finally arrived at a top of hill. Ma Chao sat at the edge of the top and asked me to sit beside him. When I sat beside him, I could see the whole busy city with lights and decorations. I could even see the place we would celebrate after the New Year's countdown.

"It's beautiful… I could see the whole city right now…" I said.

Ma Chao smiled. "I usually come here when I am sad or when I feel a little sad. When I see the whole city, I feel much better because I know one day I'll be protecting this city in the name of justice just like father did."

"To be a warrior of justice; is that your dream?" I asked.

"Not only a warrior of justice, but a great person walking in the path of justice!" Ma Chao replied with burning passion.

"You sure are a lot obsessed with justice…" I replied calmly.

"I'm not really obsessed with justice, but it was justice that made my father a great warrior. Justice is really needed in wars and a land will never be in peace without justice!" Ma Chao explained. His eyes were shining. He was really willing to be a warrior like his father.

"I see… I hope your dream to really walk in the path of justice come true and when it really does, don't forget to let me walk beside you…" I smiled.

Ma Chao looked a little shocked hearing what I said before and blushed. "Of course I'll walk with you in the path of justice, because…"

"Because?"

"Because you're a special person to me, miss Dong… I wouldn't forget everyone who is special to me…" Ma Chao continued as he looked at my eyes.

Looking at him made me blush. "You're a special person to me too…" were the only words I could say as I looked at his eyes too.

After that the people at the party started to count from 60 seconds. "Look, it's almost New Year. Let's count!" I said. The both of us followed the people counting.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" we counted. After that there were fireworks and I could see all the people down there were shouting with happiness and celebrating the New Year.

While looking at the people celebrating, I could hear Ma Chao said "Happy New Year, Miss Dong…"

I smiled and replied, "Happy New Year too, Ma Chao… I hope this year will be better than last year…"

"I hope so…" Ma Chao replied. "By the way, let's go to the party and join the celebration and gather with our family!"

"I agree, let's go!" I said as the both of us stood up and walk down back to where the celebration is."

I think this celebration made me realize that Ma Chao is a special person to me. Not only someone special to me, but I think I have a little crush on him too.


End file.
